Mel and Shiva's new start
by Jamin P. Rose
Summary: Here is a story that came out of a rp with Gio Accrtturo. This story features a zoanthrope who is the son of a zoanthrope alpah, he is living on earth and is lonely, and a suicune pokemorph who is just as lonely. Will they find love? and will it work out?
1. Chapter 1

Three weeks ago my mom, my brother, my sister and I were brought to earth from mars. I am Melnic, a Zoanthrope, like my father and mother. My father Zoan and his friend Gio came here in a ship called Giragiagar, they brought us to earth my sister fell in love with a prince, Prince Horizon, her name is Julia. She was a bit shy but now she has grown to be a little less shy and a bit more mature. My brother has fallen in love with a Roselia by the name of Siva, and now he too has become more mature. As for me, well, I'm still lonely and I haven't found anyone yet.

Today I am just sitting around the house, my mom is busy cleaning and my dad working in the kingdom as a psychic guardian. My bro is out with his girl, or at her house. My sis is out with her loving prince. Yesterday I saw someone who seemed to grab my heart, a Suicune pokemorph. Her name is Shiva, she is perhaps the most beautiful pokemorph I have ever seen. It seems like love at first sight, but I'm afraid that she'll reject me. I decide to head to my usual meditation spot, this has become my daily routine. I always end up meditating until the sun sets then have to head back home.

With a sigh I settle into my meditation, letting my mind relax and my body rest in peace. But as I start meditating my mind can only concentrate on Shiva, her beauty, her grace and even now I can feel her energy near by. Her energy seemed to be right in front of me, but that was impossible, however as I opened my eyes I found myself looking right into her eyes.

With a surprised tone I asked, "Shiva, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I noticed how lonely you seemed and decided to come here, say hi and see if there was a way I could help you be less lonely," she explained.

"I see, well, I'm not sure if you can help my loneliness."

"I think I can, I know you are falling in love with me."

"H… How?"

"Because I am falling in love with you too."

"Wow, that was unexpected," I started, "I'm not even from this planet, and yet you have started to fall in love with me, why?"

"Well, you're handsome, and you seem like a very caring being."

"Thanks," what she said left me with a bit of a blush.

"You know, I've been lonely too. I haven't had anyone to love, not since… since…" tears come to her eyes.

Seeing her cry makes my heart ace, I float over to her and use my abilities to hold her close, I may not have physical arms but my psychic powers can do the job just as easily. I give her a hug like touch with my powers, "I'm sorry if I brought up bad memories."

She wipes her eyes then replies, "it's okay, you didn't know. You see my parents died when I was very young, and I have had to take care of myself for a long time now."

"I can understand somewhat, you see my family had to leave our home world, my brother, sister and I had to leave our father when we were very young. So we grew up with out him, leaving me as the head man, and that put a strain on me."

"I see, well, at least you still have your father."

"I guess I'm lucky that he survived,"

"What do you mean?"

"Well you see, our kind use to feed off of planets, my dad was part of a resistance that helped take down the main hive mind."

"I see, and because he was there he could have been killed, right?"

"Yep, you know I have psychic powers. If you want I can channel your parents spirits into a visible form for you."

"Really?"

"Yes, I want you to be happy and if that would help then I'll do it."

"Please, I would love to see them again."

"Of course," I close my eyes and channel her parents, a female Raikou and a male Entei.

"Mom? Dad?"

"Yes sweetie, it's us," her mom said happily.

"I've missed you two so much."

"We've missed you too," he father stated warmly.

"I just wish you two were still here with me,"

"We do too, but now you have Mel, and you'll be happy with him."

"Thanks mom."

"He's special, just like you Shiva, keep him close and he will always be there for you."

"I will, I promise."

"We must go now sweetie, take care."

"Bye mom, bye dad."

"Bye sweetie," her parents say in unison.

I open my eyes and I see Shiva happily looking at me.

"Thank you so much Mel," with that she hugs me and I hug back. After a minute or two we head to her house, with the sun nearly set we enter her bed room. A plain, yet amazing room. The walls are a dark green, the floor a white and blue carpet, and the celling an amazing thing, it is a perfect representation of the sky, it even has a moving sun and moon.

"Good night Mel."

"Good night Shiva, sleep well."

"You too."

With that we fall asleep happy and peaceful.

The next morning I arise before her and begin to meditate. In mere moments she was also awake.

"Good morning Shiva, did you sleep well?"

"I sure did, and you?"

"Excellently, hungry?"

"Yeah, the kitchen is down the stairs and to the right."

"Okay, breakfast will be ready soon."

"Thanks," with that she pecks his lips and sets off to the shower and Mel heads downstairs and into the kitchen, with his psychic powers he makes oran berry pancakes. Once the pancakes are ready and on the table Shiva comes downstairs.

"Mmm… something smells good."

"I'm glad you think so," Mel said, "I made oran berry pancakes."

"Those are my favourite."

"I can see, I noticed that you had little schedule on the fridge for what days you'd have pecha berry pancakes instead and I noticed that the last time you had them was yesterday."

"You're very observant."

"Thanks."

With that they fell into silence, the day went on peacefully and happily. They got to know each other a bit better each day they spent together, and today was no exception. Mel and Shiva arose at the same time and meditated together, this being their morning routine, followed by a shower together. After breakfast they relax on the back porch, that is until a whimper breaks the silence.

"Is something wrong Shiva?"

"I just entered heat."

"I see."

"Mel… I… I'm ready to have your kids, but only if you're ready too."

"I am ready to be the father to your kids."

"Then let's go to our ro…" with in a blink of an eye they are in their room, thanks to Mel's psychic powers.

"Here we are," with that he kisses her and undresses her, she kisses back and strokes his hardening rod. Mel moans softly into the kiss as he breaks it and starts playing with her cunt psychically. They made their way into the sixty-nine position, Mel licking at her cunt from above with his long tongue and Shiva sucking his large rod. Mel pushes his tongue deeper into her cunt licking every possible surface, however he did not break her barrier with his tongue. Shiva sucks and licks his rod while fondling his balls. Both approach their climaxes at the same time. Shiva sprays her juices into Mel's mouth while Mel shoots his cum into Shiva's mouth.

"Oh Mel, please take me." Shiva begs.

"As you wish," with that Mel positions himself with his rod in front of her cunt. A single nod from Shiva signals for him to do it. Mel thrusts into her and breaks her barrier in one thrust, while hilting himself in her. Shiva cries out as he breaks her barrier, but he kisses her to help keep her mind off of the pain.

"Mel you can start, but please go slowly," Shiva half ask, half states after she breaks the kiss. Mel starts thrusting slowly, pulling all the way out before pushing back in slowly. Shiva moans loudly as he repeats this routine, the routine only taunts her more causing her to beg "please, go faster." Mel does as she asks and doubles his pace, this pick up in speed causes Shiva to moans way louder then before. Her juices start to pour out of her cunt as she nears her climax. Mel moans from the tightness and wetness of her cunt as it drives his libido into over drive, this causes him to thrust three times as fast. The sudden massive increase of speed pushes Shiva over the edge and she cries out in pure pleasure as her climax hits, her juices spraying onto their crotches. Her walls tighten around Mel's rod pushing him over the edge causing him to cry out in ecstasy as he fills her fertile womb.

"Is that better my love?" Mel asks while panting with his rod still in her,

"Yes, much better," Shiva replies while also panting, "please keep your rod in me."

"Okay, lets rest," and with that they happily let the hands of sleep take them away.


	2. To All My Fans and Friends

To All My Fans and Friends

It seems as of late that the fanfiction staff have begun to crackdown on those who write lemons and have been deleting accounts that have multiple stories with lemons in them. As much as I would like to see them just stop what they are doing we have locked them into their course as they had first locked us into ours. Their rules, specifically about the content, left much to be desired and were almost overbearing so we, assuming that you do support, and would continue to write lemons, decided to just ignore the rules or try to get away with them by "hiding" them, as some may put it, in our stories. This has led to the fear that our accounts may be deleted, now personally I would think that fanfiction would listen to us, the voices of the community if we spoke up, but at the same time I have my own doubts about that actually happening. Since I know not whether or not they will listen to our words, I have decided that I will, if our words are not heeded, move all of my stories to other sites.

The main two sites, which may have an "age checker" when creating accounts, are FurAffinity and Inkbunny. I have an account on each and I know that any person who is dissatisfied with fanfiction could simply use a fake birthday, if you aren't 18, and even if they say that it is against the rules, because they have very few ways of really finding out and then you could have your stories hosted on a site that has a specific section meant for those kinds of stories.

One last thing, I will, regardless of what happens, continue to help anyone who wants to make an account on other sites like that should you want one.


End file.
